


total pain

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [30]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Blue is always a total pain, but for some reason, Leaf still likes him. Right now, though, she would rather not have to deal with him.
Relationships: Leaf/Ookido Green | Blue Oak
Series: Peecember 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 12





	total pain

Blue is always pestering her for battles at the worst times. It seems like Blue is always causing her problems in some way or another, ever since they met. As her neighbor, childhood friend, and now rival, he has been nothing but a pain, with perhaps the most annoying thing about him being how much she likes him, beneath all of that. She feels like he might be the worst choice for a first crush, but at least her feelings for him never get in the way of her kicking his ass in one of those inconvenient battles.

This is probably the most inconvenient of all, though, because she was trying to get into town without encountering any other trainers for a _reason_. And even when she tried to tell Blue that she was in a hurry, and that they could battle later, he just accused her of being scared until he had her agreeing right then and there, just to get him to shut up about it. But now that she is absolutely bursting, she is just not sure about all of this. She should have just ignored his obvious attempts to egg her on, should have kept going, because this battle is taking forever, and she really needs to pee.

Blue can tell, too. He hasn’t said anything about it, but she knows that smirk on his face means that he has figured it out, not that it would take a genius to figure it out. After all, she can’t stand still at all, with her thighs squeezed tight together as she squirms back and forth, doing her best to focus on the battle. The only thing that could possibly make this situation worse would be to lose to him, and give him something else to tease her about.

He is a tough opponent, even if she usually manages to overpower him in the end. They are rivals for a reason, after all, and when her focus is completely shot, that makes it harder for her to keep up with him and to try and get an edge over him, like she normally is able to do. It is taking all she has not to mess up the battle while also keeping her skirt dry. Her panties are kind of a lost cause at this point, already a bit damp from the occasional leak that she is barely able to stop, but as long as nothing makes it past her panties, then Blue will not know about it, so it might as well have not happened.

But she really, _really_ has to pee, and he seems to be taking great delight in that, not even calling back his Wartortle when she switches to her Ivysaur. That is probably the only reason that she is still in this, because even though her focus is terrible, he is messing around with type match ups just so that he can get a few more water guns in, and make her squirm that much more. He definitely knows that she has to pee, might have even known from the start when he egged her on to get her to battle with him, and she is never going to forgive him for being such a colossal asshole.

And yet, somehow, her crush on him has not faded a bit. There is something seriously wrong with her, to be attracted to him even through all of this, and to be more concerned about looking good in front of him, when it comes to wanting to win and to make it to the bathroom. She bites her lip hard, crossing her legs and not caring a bit that he laughs at her, just as long as she can pull through with this victory.

And in the end, she does win! It is close, because of how bad her focus is, but she wins, and Blue is not able to gloat or lord his own victory over her. She is on the verge of wetting herself, but maybe if she sprints, she can still make it, or maybe she should just give up and find a bush, but she has to make Blue leave before she can do that.

“Let me just get your prize money,” he says, and begins digging through his bag. Horrified, she realizes that he is going slowly on purpose, taking his time looking for it, and she doubles over, jamming her hands between her legs, her skirt all bunched up as she starts to move away.

“Forget it, don’t worry about it!” she cries. “I need to get going, because…because…” Leaf does not have time to try and explain herself, and is about to take off for the nearest bush, for anything that might give her enough privacy to drop her panties and let loose, but just one step is all it takes to push her past her limit. And so, with Blue staring gleefully at her, she starts to piss herself, her panties quickly flooded enough that it leaves the front of her skirt soaked before she can move it out of the way.

Reflexively, she lifts it to try and prevent further damage, not that it should matter anymore, and Blue’s eyes widen as he gets a full view of her soaked panties, and the way that the streams run down both of her legs. He blushes, but does not have the decency to look away, and watches her all the way until the end, as Leaf glares off to the side, tears already starting to cloud her vision. Finally, she drops her skirt, and sniffs, knowing that she needs to make a run for it right now, as soon as her legs remember how to work.

“Did you seriously just…oh, man!” says Blue, who finally has something to gloat over. Maybe he lost the battle, but he got something a lot more entertaining than prize money, and she is never going to live this down. Leaf can’t help it then, and she starts to cry, certain that this will just give Blue even more ammunition.

Instead, the smile fades from his face, his laughter forgotten as he says, “Hey…”

“Just go away,” she mumbles. “You got your show, and I need to set up my tent so I can change clothes.”

“Leaf, it wasn’t…I didn’t think…I wasn’t thinking, alright?” He steps closer to her, and she sees a strange expression on his face, like nothing she has ever seen before. Could it be that Blue is actually apologetic about all of this? “I guess I didn’t think about the consequences, I was just being stupid because I…well, that doesn’t matter! I’m just sorry!”

“What are you apologizing for?” she mumbles, feeling even more awkward now. Smug, asshole Blue is someone that she has plenty of experience with, someone that she knows how to handle. Nice, remorseful, apologetic Blue is something entirely different.

“I’ll help you, if you need me to?” He seems really intent on trying to make this up to her, even though there is really nothing that he can do now. Even so, she decides to let him stand guard, since it will make him shut up about helping her.

While she changes, she wonders just what has gotten into him, to make him act so nice to her. But she has to admit, it is a nice change, and one that will make it that much harder for her to get over her crush on him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
